


Tall

by PastelLunarPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Slice of Life, marinette and adrien are still lb and cn, nath is just a civilian they've entrusted their identities and love to, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLunarPrince/pseuds/PastelLunarPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically "person a is at the counter, person b is on the counter, person c walks in and wonders why, person a says 'because they want to feel tall' prompt" (ficlet) one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the prompt on tumblr. Enjoy?

It was a normal morning, honestly. Three plates of breakfast and three mugs of coffee had been lined up on the counter for the flat's residents.

Adrien was sitting on one of the chairs in front of his half-eaten breakfast, mug of coffee in his hand as he read through that day's itinerary. It was nowhere near as jam-packed as it had once been in the now almost distant past of ten years prior, but there were still things a superhero needed to do.

Marinette sat on the counter to Adrien's left. Her plate of breakfast was balanced precariously in her lap as she held her mug close to her chest, just barely breathing in the awakening aroma. She hummed just slightly, smiling sleepily as she gently kicked her legs back and forth.

"So what do Ladybug and Chat Noir have to do today?"

Adrien looked up at his girlfriend and smiled, running a hand through his hair. "We have a children's hospital to visit, dinner with my father, and then movie night with your parents."

"I said Ladybug and Chat Noir, not Marinette, Adrien, and-"

"Um… Why is Mari on the counter?" Nathanael yawned, scratching the back of his neck as he walked over to his plate of food and warm coffee.

Adrien cracked a grin.

"She likes to feel tall."

Nathanael snickered, his piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. "Dude, she's totally going to exile you from the bed tonight." He swallowed his bite and nodded toward the glaring girl. "No amount of Miraculous is going to help you." He kissed the top of Adrien's head before grabbing his plate and mug and going to sit on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's short, sweet, to the point (and we all know that Agreste boy is about to be pummeled).  
> If you enjoyed, leave me a comment and let me know!  
> I may make a series of tumblr prompt-inspired ficlets, who knows.
> 
> Check me out tumblr if you'd like (lunarbloodprince), and maybe send me more prompts; I will gladly give credit.
> 
> =^.^=


End file.
